


See You Again

by HaloSon



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF!, It will give warm fuzzies!, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), short but sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloSon/pseuds/HaloSon
Summary: Stephen Strange walked among the people as one of them, blending in with his tawny brown long coat, black turtle neck sweater, navy jeans and black shoes. He wore a pair of fine cognac coloured Prisme gloves, a gift from a friend, which did a fine job of keeping his hands warm even though were more of a fashion statement.





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Di Wey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Di+Wey).

The weather had turned colder with the arrival of autumn. Gone were the muggy days of summer where a light haze would cover the city and the sun would beat down relentlessly. The people of New York were no longer dressed in light dresses and simple shirts and shorts and toe-less shoes. Now that the winds had picked up and a chill had swept in through the air to herald the beginning of earlier nights and shorter days, people were dressed up in coats with scarves and gloves, decent boots and full trousers to keep the warm in.

Stephen Strange walked among the people as one of them, blending in with his tawny brown long coat, black turtle neck sweater, navy jeans and black shoes. He wore a pair of fine cognac coloured Prisme gloves, a gift from a friend, which did a fine job of keeping his hands warm even though were more of a fashion statement. The only hint of something being out of place was the slim touches of red that peaked up from under the turtleneck, but the Cloak of Levitation had insisted on taking this walk with her Master and therefore had rolled herself up into the illusion of a silk scarf.

Stephen’s path was taking him towards the park of Greenwich Village, not far from the New York Sanctum Sanctorum, his home. The people of the village knew him very well and though they didn’t disturb him with idle chit-chat, they offered him warm smiles, friendly little waves and pleased words such as, ‘Good morning, Stephen!’ and ‘Good to see you!’. Stephen acknowledged each person with a smile and a nod of his head, knowing how important it was to keep up the familiarity and pleasantries of the people he felt more than just a little fond of.

Being the Sorcerer Supreme meant helping all kinds of people both on Earth and across the Multiverse and in particular Stephen often found himself helping many of the people in the area local to the Sanctum. Sometimes, that help wasn’t even to do with the Mystic Arts, sometimes a friendly neighbour needed a babysitter during an emergency, or a child needed help because they accidentally dropped their favourite toy down the drain, or a cat jumped up into a tree and refused to come down with a hiss (although Stephen much preferred it when things like the latter were left up to Captain America. Stephen DID have a reputation to maintain after all!).

Leaves that had started to turn a rusty colour gently rustled among the breeze as Stephen entered the park and the sound of them mixed with the happy laughter of children on their way to school with their parents or friends. Stephen always enjoyed his walks through the village and the park was one of his favourite places to pass or stop to observe and even meditate.

Stephen kept walking through the park, past the water fountain and over the bridge by the little stream and up ahead a familiar bench comes into sight. It’s shaded underneath a large red oak tree for the majority of the year and while they do eventually shed their leaves, it’s usually in the spring time and new leaves bud right after. This is one of Stephen’s most beloved places in New York and even after the destruction and wide spread damage Thanos caused with the snap and the culminating battle five years later, the sorcerer was relieved to see the bench and tree (and most of the park) were still intact.

Stephen reached the bench, turned and gently sat down, carefully holding up the ends of his coat for a moment so as not to sit on them. His eyes scanned the park and found only peace and tranquility among the people and his third eye kept a close watch on the mystic side of things, for there were many creatures wandering around that regular everyday folk couldn’t see, but none of them were up to any mischief. They were harmless and so Stephen let them be. Stephen was one of the few people who knew the decimation hadn’t just been limited to non-mystical life in the universe.

Closing his eyes for a moment, and feeling the wind brush through his hair and shake it up a bit, Stephen contemplated everything that had happened in the past year since the snap had been reversed and Thanos defeated. He’d heard from Wong and others how difficult and treacherous things had been during those five years when he and half the universe no longer existed, but the return of that life had been just as tumultuous, perhaps even more so. The universe didn’t just recover overnight from the reappearance of those who’d been snapped out of existence, and even that didn’t bring back all those who’d died in the aftermath because of it.

All around, it had been a very difficult and trying time and it still was.

Stephen lifted his head and chanced a glance towards one of the tall buildings at the edge of the park and his eyes zeroed in on something on the side of the building facing him. It was artwork, a mural to be exact, of Iron Man. It was bold and bright, striking in its clarity and a beautiful tribute to the man it honored. Stephen felt a lump in his throat and he tried to swallow around it, a knowing sensation filling the pit of his stomach. Memories of that final battle come back to the forefront of his mind, beginning back on Titan with the Guardians and Peter and having no time to gather their thoughts let alone their wits. Stephen had called them to action immediately, creating the portal back home to Earth, right into the heart of the fight.

He’d expected Tony’s questioning regarding what he had seen in all the futures he’d experienced and the outcome of the one where they’d won, but it wasn't an answer he could’ve given him and he’s certain Tony knew that too. Still, it didn't make it any less hard to deal with. He remembered the look in Tony’s eyes when he’d look across the way to Stephen and in response, he’d done the only thing he could’ve and held up one finger, indicating what needed to be done.

He remembered the dreaded realization that fell across Tony’s expression when he’d realized, the finality of his acceptance, the way Iron Man had charged straight at Thanos and torn the stones from the gauntlet he had stolen from the Avengers, tried to snap once again and yet nothing had happened. Then he’d looked over at Tony, witnessed the stones connecting on his own hand and saw the power surging relentlessly into him and –

“Hey.”

\- Rocket’s call echoed across the battlefield. _“SHARE THE STONES TOGETHER!”_

And every single one of the Avengers converged on Tony, Steve clamping down on Tony’s shoulder and Thor doing the same on Tony’s other side. The power from the Infinity Stones split off and powered into the super soldier and the god of thunder, sharing the load for using the stones. Then Clint had charged in and grabbed Steve’s arm and Bruce, despite having already taken a heavy blow from the stones bringing back half the universe, grabbed Thor’s arm and again the power from the stones split. One by one, the Avengers had come together to share the burden and the power with Tony, all of them standing together as one ultimate force against Thanos, demonstrating a power not even the titan could hope to destroy.

The uniting force of a family.

_“And we…..are……the Avengers!”_

Stephen hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes again, but he opened them at the sound of his new companion’s voice. Eyes that seemed to change from one colour to the next in different light looked up and met warm, chocolate brown eyes and a dazzling, tender smile and Stephen felt himself calm and the corner of his mouth twitch.

Tony stood by the bench next to him, dressed in a similar fashion to Stephen, keeping himself warm in the cool air of the autumn morning. In his hands he held two containers that had steam gently wafting up from small rectangular holes along the edge of the lids. His eyes were bright and full of life, contrasting against the dull, faded scars on the right side of his face. All if the Avengers had similar scars running from one side of their hands, up their arms and over one side of their faces, the price for sharing the power of the stones to defeat Thanos.

A small one to pay in everyone’s minds to keep all of them alive.

“Tony.” Stephen greeted, finally allowing his smile to show, though it was still small. He kept looking at Tony and finally raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t expecting you up so early.”

Tony had the good graces to look sheepish about that. “Yeah, late night in the lab, sorry. I knew I should’ve come home, but, well you know me by now to know I’m a stubborn jerk.”

“Hey, don’t say that about my boyfriend.” Stephen replied, mirth now being returned in his eyes. “He’s not a stubborn jerk, just a douchebag. My douchebag.”

Tony snorted and finally moved to sit next to Stephen and then offered him one of the containers. “I brought you your favourite, as an apology.”

Stephen wouldn’t deny he did love tea, but every now and then, there was just no substitute for a good hot chocolate. “You’re forgiven.”

“That easy, huh?” Tony smirked teasingly as he let Stephen take the container of hot chocolate and nursed his own strong black coffee in his hands. “You’re going soft on me, Dumbledore.”

“Keep that up and I’ll make you sleep on the couch for not coming over yesterday like you said you would and not telling me.” Stephen replied, sharp as a whip without any hesitation.

“Damn, you’re harsh.” Tony muttered, but he closed what remained of the gap between them and pressed soothingly up against Stephen’s side, letting his cheek rest against Stephen’s shoulder.

These were the moments Stephen loved above anything else, these quiet loving minutes with Tony where they didn’t even have to speak to one another to convey the love and affection they felt for one another. It was like an aura that tenderly stroked over their bodies and provided a warm glow in their hearts and their souls and the two basked in it.

“What are you thinking about?” Tony finally asked after a few minutes of the two of them watching the people go by and the children chatter excitedly and the flora and fauna all around them going about their daily rituals for survival.

Stephen ducked his head a moment, found himself smiling wide in pure fondness and affection and turned his head enough that he could press a loving kiss to Tony’s temple.

The sun kept rising in the sky, the breeze blew soft and gentle for now but promised a harsher tone later down the line, and life as it ever did continued on.

“Just how much I love you, Tony.”

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_   
_ And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_   
_ We've come a long way from where we began_   
_ Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_   
_ When I see you again_

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Now with extra gorgeous, beautifully amazing artwork by my Bestie, Di Wey! Do check out Di's other brilliant artwork here: https://twitter.com/ArtDiwey
> 
> This is the first completed fic I've written in, what, half a year? I'm pretty pleased with is actually, and I have a feeling it will be the beginning of a little series of fics with these boys! If you'd like to see more, please feel free to let me know! This is also un-beta'd, please be gentle with me!
> 
> Inspired by a piano version of the song 'See You Again' by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth, with the piano version done by Costantino Carrara ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTVnQlsA1_8 )
> 
> For my one true bestie, Di Wey on twitter! Love you sweetie, thanks for being my test subject for my writing!


End file.
